Secret In My Doll
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya akan terus berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Silahkan goyahkan keyakinan miliknya! Silahkan hancurkan kepercayaannya! Tapi pada akhirnya kalian hanya akan menyerah ketika mengetahui bahwa ada cinta yang benar-benar kuat seperti itu. Dan cinta itu ada dari diri seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata untuk lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto.


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Gaje, OOC, Lebay, Hancur, Lebur, Typo (s)

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents **

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

"Hai, apa kabar? Namaku Hinata. Namamu?"

"Ah, salam kenal. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Hai, aku Hinata. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Ah tidak-tidak! Jangan seperti itu!" gumamnya lirih.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ano, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa namamu?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis itu lantas tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Hahaha kau berpura-pura tidak tahu namanya, padahal sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, Hinata! Dasar kau ini!" Hinata menertawai tingkahnya. Gadis itu sampai menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berfikir bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kekonyolan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, Hinata mencoba kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan menatap cermin besar dihadapannya.

"A-ano, aku sudah lama memperhatikan mu. Apa aku boleh mengenalmu?"

"Iya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sungguh!"

"Hey, ayolah. Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, tapi detik berikutnya gadis manis itu kembali menertawai dirinya sendiri. Gigi-gigi rapinya terekspose dengan sangat jelas kala itu. Mata senada abu-abu rembulan sang gadis nyaris tak terlihat akibat tawa yang ia ciptakan. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengendurkan sedikitpun pahatan kecantikan pada parasnya, malah ia terlihat lebih cantik.

Gadis kecil itu sudah beranjak remaja dan dirinya sudah menjelma menjadi seekor angsa yang sangat menawan. Sangat menawan namun juga sangat rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Membenahi rambut panjang yang kini mulai berterbangan dengan bebas, jari lentik miliknya mulai ia gunakan untuk menyelipkan rambut panjang tersebut kebelakang telinganya. Sungguh terlihat sangat manis paras tersebut.

"Hahaha ada-ada saja aku ini. Mana mungkin berbicara langsung seperti itu padanya. Dia saja tidak mengenalku." gadis itu menyeka air mata diujung manik senada abu-abu rembulan miliknya. Lagi, ia menatap dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besar dalam kamar besar miliknya.

"Apa aku berani?" gumamnya pelan.

Ada setitik keraguan dari nada bicara Hinata, namun tekadnya tak ingin ia padamkan begitu saja. Secepat mungkin gadis itu mengubah mimik diwajah mungilnya.

"Aku pasti berani. Aku pasti bisa. Tapi, bagaimana caranya untuk bisa berbicara dengannya? Terlebih, kami dari sekolah yang berbeda. Kemungkinan untuk berjumpa sangat jarang sekali." gadis itu mencoba berfikir keras sambil sesekali tersenyum malu.

"Ahhh... ayolah Hinata jangan senyum-senyum sendiri begini! Kau bisa gila mendadak loh!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Dirinya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang jadi sebahagia ini hanya karena seorang lelaki. Jujur, ini kali pertama gadis itu merasakan getaran yang demikian. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan sangat membuatnya merona. Hanya dengan memikirkan sosok lelaki itu saja dirinya bisa jadi segirang ini, bagaimana lagi jika nanti suatu hari Hinata bisa berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan kokoh lelaki itu, mungkin dirinya bisa meleleh saat itu juga.

"Hah... perasaan seperti ini, kenapa begitu menyenangkan ya?" gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk berbaring dikasur. Menerawang pada langit-langit kamar miliknya dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung menghilang dari sana.

Bukan salahnya jika selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan sosok yang sangat ia kagumi dan ia sayangi tersebut, dan bukan salahnya juga jika ia sangat ingin kenal dengan sosok tersebut lagi dan lagi. Akan menjadi kebahagian yang sangat berarti bagi sang gadis jika ia dapat berbicara dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Lelaki itu terlihat begitu bersinar dan sangat populer. Hinata sadar betul dengan hal itu. Ada begitu banyak gadis diluar sana yang juga menggilai sosoknya. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya kan? Bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa bersama dengan lelaki itu kan? Hinata percaya, dia bisa!

"Namikaze Naruto." gumamnya lembut. Abu-abu rembulan miliknya perlahan sayu, lalu mulai menutup rapat. Bulu mata hitam dan lentik miliknya terlihat sangat menawan bersanding dengan kelopak yang kini bekerjasama untuk melindungi mata indah tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hinata." sambungnya lagi.

Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, Hinata kemudian mengulang kalimatnya kembali.

"Namikaze Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hey!" seketika Hinata terlonjak dari posisi awalnya. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil terus berfikir keras. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Hinata kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Ia mulai menuliskan nama Naruto dan nama miliknya diatas kertas tersebut dengan menggunakan huruf romaji.

"Namikaze Naruto berarti 'NN'." singkatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata berarti 'HH'." senyumnya kembali terpatri lebar.

"Ah, nama kami sama-sama tersusun dari dua huruf yang kembar. Um, bagaimana kalau diambil satu huruf saja." Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Jari lentiknya kembali bermain-main diatas kertas yang telah ia tuliskan nama mereka berdua.

Menari tanpa henti dan bergerak dengan sangat lincah. Satu hal yang menjadi daya tarik lebih besar adalah karena gadis itu sama sekali tak mengendurkan senyumannya selama melakukan aktivitas tersebut. Malah, pancaran mata indahnya seperti berkata bahwa ini adalah sebuah harapan yang terus ia percayai akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.

" NH!" teriaknya histeris tanpa sadar. Gadis itu seperti tengah menemukan jawaban dari soal fisika yang sangat susah. Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kertas dihadapannya.

"NH berarti NaruHina." pena dalam genggaman Hinata seperti menari tanpa jeda diatas kertas. Bibir mungil milik gadis Hyuuga tersebut pun tidak henti-hentinya bergumam.

"NH berarti Naruto dan Hinata." lanjutnya dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua belah pipi mulusnya.

"NH berarti Namikaze dan Hyuuga." Hinata tertawa dengan sangat gembira. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu menatap selembar kertas yang sudah penuh oleh coret-coretan dan sketsa-sketsa yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Wah, ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja atau bagaimana ya?" gadis itu kembali menerawang jauh. Rasanya ia benar-benar menemukan jawaban dari soal fisika yang paling rumit yang pernah ia hadapi.

Seperti tersadar akan suatu hal, Hinata berbicara lagi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh bahagia dan tertawa terlalu berlebihan begini. Nanti kau bisa menangis setelah ini loh!" gadis jelita itu bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresinya berubah drastis kala itu.

Dirinya mendekap kertas tersebut. Mata indahnya perlahan mulai memerah hingga selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah cairan hangat yang mengalir disudut mata miliknya. Entah perasaan sedih atau saking bahagianya, hanya gadis itulah yang tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Apa kalau sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, perasaan akan sering menjadi berubah-ubah sedrastis ini ya?" lirihnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Perasaan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya berdebar. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi dan lagi. Namun ketika satu kenyataan memaksanya bangun dari fantasi indahnya, pada akhirnya kebahagian itu hanya akan berubah menjadi suatu kesedihan

Entah kesedihan yang bagaimana pun, Hinata juga tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Yang gadis itu tahu dirinya mencintai sosok tersebut. Sangat!

Semua yang ada pada diri lelaki itu mampu membuatnya bangkit dari keadaan terpuruknya. Semua kerinduan yang mendominasi mampu ia ubah menjadi suatu kehangatan tatkala ingatan akan sosok yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan ingin menangis haru itu memenuhi pikiran gadis tersebut. Jika ini adalah sebuah cinta yang akan terhenti dalam sekali ayunan, maka Hinata akan yakinkan hatinya bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki bukanlah perasaan yang seperti itu. Cinta yang ia miliki lebih kuat dari apapun. Tak akan mampu melebur, meleleh, lalu mengilang sekalipun matahari berada tepat dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu adalah sosok yang mampu mengubah ketakutannya menjadi sebuah harapan. Sekalipun ia tak tahu kapan semua itu akan terwujud tapi dirinya yakin bahwa ia bisa bersama dengan lelaki itu. Entah kapan, waktu yang akan menjawab hal tersebut.

Dan selama itu belum terjadi, Hinata hanya akan menunggu dan mengumpulkan semua perasaan cintanya untuk lelaki tersebut. Jadi, ketika sudah tiba waktunya maka ia akan curahkan semua perasaan miliknya tanpa ada keraguan dan kebohongan didalam sana.

Cinta yang ia miliki memang sebuah cinta yang polos. Tapi bukankah kepolosan adalah suatu hal yang mampu membuat semua orang mengungkapkan beban terberat dalam diri mereka? Bukankah kepolosan akan berujung pada sebuah kejujuran akhir yang tak pernah kau pikirkan? Kepolosan akan membuat orang tersenyum, dan dibalik kepolosan tersimpan kekuatan yang mampu mengubah keadaan paling sulit sekalipun menjadi sebuah keadaan yang nyaman dan penuh harapan putih.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya akan terus berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Silahkan goyahkan keyakinan miliknya! Silahkan hancurkan kepercayaannya! Tapi pada akhirnya kalian hanya akan menyerah ketika mengetahui bahwa ada cinta yang benar-benar kuat seperti itu. Dan cinta itu ada dari diri seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata untuk lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Sekalipun ia tipikal gadis yang kerap kali tak percaya diri, tapi untuk cinta dia bukanlah tipikal yang seperti itu. Jika kata 'cinta' sudah mengalun dari bibir mungilnya itu berarti ia tak pernah main-main dengan hal tersebut.

Hinata bukan tipikal gadis yang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan benar, apalagi jika hal tersebut sudah menyangkut tentang cinta. Tapi ketika ia mampu mengungkapkannya, maka jangan salahkan sosok tersebut jika kau tak mampu menghentikan airmata dari semua ucapan polos penuh kejujuran yang ia perdengarkan dari ucapan syahdunya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar miliknya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin yang bisa menggigilkan tubuhnya dengan mudah, gadis tersebut membuka tirai jendelanya lebar-lebar. Dan benar saja, seketika angin malam masuk dan memenuhi kamar bernuansa lembut itu.

Rambut indigonya bergerak dengan nakal. Gadis itu terihat bagaikan seorang bidadari ketika angin melambaikan surai panjang miliknya dan ketika mata indah yang penuh kemilau tersebut perlahan menutup rapat. Menikmati sentuhan sang angin pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Apakah suatu hari nanti, NH bisa berarti Namikaze Hinata?" lirihnya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

**Musim berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan aku masih belum mampu mengutarakan perasaan ini. Jangankan untuk mengutarakannya, bahkan untuk menyapanya saja aku tidak berani. Sekarang masing-masing Aku dan Naruto-kun sudah berada di tingkat kedua Sekolah Menengah Atas. Padahal dulu, saat upacara kelulusan SMP aku berencana ingin menemuinya dan menyatakan perasaan ini, tapi nyaliku ciut ketika melihat sosoknya yang dikelilingi banyak gadis disekolahnya waktu itu.**

**Yah, aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dahulu. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Jangankan untuk menyadari perasaanku, bahkan dirinya juga mungkin tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Hihihi padahal setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikannya.**

**Sejak dulu, sepertinya Kami-sama belum memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bisa bersama dengannya. Karena hingga saat ini pun, kami tidak pernah berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa aku menikmati semua ini, karena tanpa harus berada satu sekolah dengannya pun aku merasa bahwa Naruto-kun sangat dekat denganku.**

**Tapi, sepertinya nanti ketika upacara kelulusan SMA aku harus benar-benar menemui Naruto-kun untuk mengakui hal ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa tahun lagi saja sebelum masing-masing kami lulus dari sekolah. Karena, ketika sudah lulus nanti aku tidak yakin apakah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak. Bisa saja Naruto-kun melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang berbeda denganku atau mungkin dia menemukan tambatan hatinya.**

**Naruto-kun~**

**Apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu?**

**Tidak apakan kalau aku mencintaimu?**

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

"Ah sial! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa membawa payung! Sial sekali kehujanan seperti ini."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mulai berteduh dibawah sebuah halte setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu ia harus berpacu agar mencapai tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang untuk menghindari guyuran hujan. Tapi percuma saja, toh kini dirinya benar-benar sudah basah kuyup karena hujan yang turun benar-benar sangat deras.

Rambut blondenya terlihat turun karena basah. Beberapa kali ia mengacak rambut miliknya agar sedikit demi sedikit intensitas air yang berada disana perlahan meluruh. Jalanan benar-benar kosong dan hampir tak terlihat. Hujan diikuti dengan kabut tebal ternyata benar-benar sangat merepotkan.

Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan tas miliknya diatas bangku halte. Melihat kearah kiri dan kanan berulang kali, sedikit menyeringai lalu membuka seragam sekolah dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' pada bagian kiri dadanya. Yah, sebuah seragam yang sudah benasib sama dengan rambut nya.

Naruto membuka atasan seragam sekolahnya.

Hey, ayolah! Hanya atasan saja yang ia buka. Jangan berpikir lebih!

Dada bidang lelaki tersebut terlihat sangat jelas. Beberapa kali ia menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saking tak kuatnya melawan rasa dingin yang ada.

"Rrrr... Sial! Dinginnya keterlaluan!" umpatnya lagi dan lagi.

Mata biru laut miliknya terus bergerak sangat liar. Takut-takut jika ada orang yang akan berteduh ditempatnya sekarang dan harus melihatnya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada begini. Bisa-bisa ia dibilang tidak sopan, bahkan lebih parahnya dibilang mesum!

Lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan bahkan dalam keadaan berantakan seperti sekarang sekalipun. Tetes-tetes air mulai turun melalui surai pirangnya dan hal ini seperti menambah nilai plus terhadap kharisma yang ia miliki. Pantas saja jika ada begitu banyak wanita cantik yang mengaguminya diluar sana. Terlebih, sosoknya sangat ramah! Jadi, coba simpulkan apa yang kurang dari lelaki satu ini?

Masih deras! Ya, hujannya masih terlalu deras dan lelaki itu harus berfikir ulang jika ia ingin meninggalkan tempatnya berteduh sekarang.

"Ah, untung saja tidak terlalu banyak yang berlalu lalang disini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatku berteduh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kheh!" seringainnya tanpa ampun.

Mengelus lengan kekarnya beberapa kali, Naruto mulai berjalan mondar-mandir demi membunuh waktu dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa dingin yang akan terus menggila jika ia hanya tetap diam ditempat. Telapak tangan kokohnya tak henti-hentinya ia gosokkan agar tercipta sedikit kehangatan dari sana.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto bahkan sampai harus lompat-lompat kecil ditempatnya untuk mengalahkan rasa dingin tersebut. Mungkin karena saat ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri disana, makanya Naruto mau melakukan hal tersebut. Jika ada banyak orang, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Bisa-bisa disangka orang gila!

Kabut masih sangat tebal dan hujan juga sedang menggila saat ini. Tapi perlahan lelaki itu mulai merasakan sedikit rasa hangat dari tubuhnya akibat olahraga kecil yang ia lakukan tadi. Buliran keringat yang tercampur air hujan tampak sedikit mengkilat pada pori-pori didaerah dahinya.

Wajah tampannya terlihat semakin menawan ketika sekali lagi dirinya mengukirkan senyuman disana. Goresan dikedua belah pipinya terlihat semakin menukik pula kala pipinya yang tertarik keatas akibat senyuman yang ia lengkungkan.

"Ahhh, akhirnya tidak sedingin tadi. Nah, begini kan lebih baik!"

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sempat ngos-ngosan. Lelaki itu lantas membawa dirinya untuk duduk diatas bangku halte. Menarik nafas panjang bebarapa kali, lalu mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada sandaran bangku tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata miliknya mulai menutupi mata biru laut sang Namikaze. Wajah tampannya telihat begitu tenang dan damai dalam posisi tidurnya. Nafasnya sangat teratur.

Angin kembali bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Rambut Naruto kembali melambai seirama arah sang angin. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, lelaki tersebut kembali membuka kelopak mata yang sempat menjadi pelindung kristal biru laut miliknya.

Tangannya mulai meraih tas ransel yang sempat terlupakan sebelumnya, lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya. Naruto terdiam sejenak saat melihat dua buah kotak yang telah dilapisi oleh kertas yang sangat cantik. Ia terdiam, namun detik berikutnya tangan besar miliknya mulai ia gunakan untuk mengambil kotak yang menyimpan sesuatu didalamnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian begitu baik?" Naruto bergumam dengan tatapan sendu – memandang kearah kotak cantik yang sedang berada diatas telapak tangannya saat ini.

"Dasar kalian! Terima kasih untuk semua perhatiannya ya, dan terima kasih untuk semua kebaikan yang telah kalian berikan padaku."

Lelaki itu mulai membuka kotak pertama, dan tepat seperti dugaannya ia pasti mendapatkan coklat. Ini merupakan kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia jalani karena tanpa menunggu hari-hari spesial pun, lelaki biru laut tersebut selalu kebanjiran kotak-kotak berisi gumpalan-gumpalan coklat manis didalamnya.

"Aku sangat menghargai pemberian kalian, karena itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuang segala hal yang selalu kalian hadiahkan padaku." ucapnya sambil mengunyah coklat-coklat tersebut. Lelaki itu benar-benar sosok yang sangat sempurna dengan kerendahan hati yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Naruto masih mengunyah coklat yang ia dapat dari lokernya. Lelaki itu saja sampai heran karena hampir setiap hari selalu saja ada orang yang memberikan kado-kado ataupun coklat didalam lokernya. Padahal dirinya merasa tidak terlalu populer di sekolah akibat ketampanannya ataupun prestasi bersinar yang bisa ia banggakan.

Lelaki itu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sosok siswa biasa yang menjalani kehidupannya seperti aliran air. Dia tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi keberadaanya bisa dibilang cukup diakui akibat keramahan dan sikap rela berkorban yang ia miliki.

Mungkin sifat itulah yang menjadi daya tarik, sehingga dirinya selalu kedapatan jatah tempat dihati gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Terlebih, banyak gadis yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat menyukai senyumannya.

"Hahaha ada-ada saja mereka." Naruto terkekeh mengingat semua alasan-alasan yang menjadikan dirinya mendapatkan hati para gadis.

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

Naruto merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang sangat kentara di indera penciumannya. Rambut blonde nya bergerak nakal ketika angin-angin tersebut mulai menyinggahi tahtanya tersebut. Senyuman lelaki itu terpatri dengan sempurna pada bibir miliknya.

Perasaan tenang seperti ini, mungkin akan segera berakhir setelah dirinya lulus dari SMA nanti. Karena dari beberapa orang yang ia tanya tentang hal tersebut, mengatakan bahwa masa SMA adalah masa terakhir dimana kau berada dalam kotak permainan lucu. Sebuah kotak yang dapat mengembalikan kesakitanmu dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagian ketika kau bertemu dengan teman-teman yang masih memiliki pemikiran 'polos' sepertimu.

Tapi ketika masa SMA berakhir, maka pintu dari kotak-kotak lucu itu akan terbuka dan menampakkan jalanan yang sangat panjang dengan rerumputan berwarna hijau cerah yang menyelimutinya. Terlihat cantik awalnya, tapi ketika kau melangkah dengan tidak hati-hati maka rerumputan itu bisa berubah menjadi duri bahkan bisa membunuhmu.

Didepan sana, ketika masa 'kotak lucu' telah berakhir, ada sesuatu yang bernama 'kehidupan nyata' yang tengah menunggumu. Tidak ada lagi waktunya bermain, yang ada hanyalah kehidupan yang mengerikan dan merupakan bagian dari kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kau akan diajari cara bertahan diri, cara untuk saling menjatuhkan dan cara untuk mendewasakan diri.

Yang tidak tahan dengan kesakitan itu akan gugur dan yang bertahan akan menemukan buah manis dari perjuangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ada sepenggal perasaan kesal kalau harus berpisah dengan semua temannya. Terlebih meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan manis yang sudah terlanjur sangat ia sukai. Kalau ditanya sekarang, apa ia sanggup meninggalkan semua kenangan tersebut, pasti Naruto akan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata bahwa dirinya tak sanggup meninggalkan semua kenangan manis itu.

"Apa nanti setelah lulus sekolah, masih ada yang dengan baik hati memberikanku coklat dan hadiah-hadiah kecil lalu meletakkannya didalam loker milikku ya?"

Dirinya tersenyum. Sampai sekarang bahkan ia tak pernah tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi kalau mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya, coklat itu berasal dari junior-juniornya yang bisa dibilang sangat mengagumi sosoknya.

"Ini terlalu cepat. Rasanya baru saja kemarin aku mengikuti upaca penerimaan murid baru tapi besok sudah hari kelulusan saja."

Tatapannya menyendu. Waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya seperti terjadi dalam hitungan detik saja. Hanya dalam sekali kerjapan mata lalu semuanya telah berubah. Ya, seperti itulah cepatnya waktu berjalan. Tanpa ada ampun, tanpa mau menunggu.

Tapi walau begitu, Naruto sadar bahwa waktu lah yang akan membimbingnya untuk berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik kelak. Waktu yang akan menjawab semua kegelisahannya dan waktu pula yang akan mengungkapkan setiap hal yang menjadi rahasia yang tersimpan dimanapun, kapanpun dan apapun itu.

Lelaki dengan goresan samar dipipinya itu sedikit menunduk dalam, lalu kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Seperti ada seonggok batu yang mengganjal batinya dan itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ia tak berhak marah dengan semua perasaan tersebut.

"Hah, jadi besok ya? Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin membuat kenangan yang lebih banyak lagi dengan yang lainnya."

Matanya terpejam untuk sesaat, ia terlihat sangat lelah. Tangan lelaki itu terkepal dengan erat. Namun selain alasan itu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa lebih kesepian. Terasa sesuatu yang sangat kosong pada relung hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar hampa dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa disini rasanya kosong sekali ya? Tidak seperti waktu itu." entah itu sebuah senyuman atau seringai hanya Naruto yang bisa mengartikan tindakan yang tengah ia lakukan untuk detik itu. Tangan kekarnya ia bawa untuk menyentuh dada kirinya, lalu menepuknya pelan. Raut wajahnya menyendu dan lelaki itu terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hey, ayolah. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Naruto berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya.

Yang lelaki itu tahu dia akan baik-baik saja dan semuanya juga berjalan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, perasaannya yang sekarang ini sangat berbeda. Entah karena ini adalah efek rasa lelahnya atau apapun itu yang jelas Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kosong dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku, apa mungkin?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Minna-san apa kabar kalian semua?**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri kembali. Penname saya Liekichi-chan dan saya biasa dipanggil Lichan/Lilichan sama temen-temen FFn. Saya sudah terlalu lama tidak mengintensifkan diri didunia ini, karna itu saya yakin saya pasti asing disini :D hehehe**

**Hihihi gomen, saya datang dengan fic baru padahal fic yang lain masih digantung. Gomen gomen! Gatau kenapa, tapi saya pasti nyesal kalau gak realisasikan fic ini dalam bentuk tulisan. Dulu, waktu jaman SMA saya punya segudang ide dikepala, tapi sekarang udah hilang total dan gatau entah kemana. Makanya ketika ide ini datang, saya pingin nulis lagi :"( saya gak mau ide ini lepas gitu aja. Kegiatan saya dikampus bener-bener gila makanya waktu habis disana. Disaat ada kesempatan nulis gini, saya bener" kangen. Beneran deh, rasanya nyesek banget waktu nulis cerita ini. Habisnya kangen nuliiiis dan kangen Naruhina :")**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya abal dan typo berterbangan dimana-mana. Saya pemula yang membutuhkan bimbingan. Hihih **

**Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bakalan saya lanjutin terus! Walau waktu libur tinggal dikit, tapi ketika ada waktu luang nanti saya pasti sempatin buat lanjutin fic ini. Sekalipun gak bagus, saya butuh perasaan kalian semua terhadap fic ini **** hahaha**

**Ah bukan hanya itu saja, sedikit curhat bahwa fic ini tercipta juga karena kerinduan saya sama masa-masa SMA saya. Saya tahu sebentar lagi akan banyak siswa/i SMA yang akan melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi atau apapun itu. Jadi, sebelum masa SMA benar-benar berakhir, ayo buat kenangan sebanyak mungkin sama teman-teman kalian. Karena masa seperti SMA itu sama sekali gak akan pernah terulang. Percaya deh! Saya udah rasain :") dan bersyukur karena saya berhasil membuat kenangan2 itu. Ya, walaupun gak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup mengobati kerinduan saya ketika perasaan nyesek itu datang :") Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk dibawa serius :D bukan berarti harus bermain selalu, tapi sesuaikanlah dengan kebutuhan. Karena masa yang semanis madu itu gak akan pernah terulang :3**

**Jadi, semangat buat kalian yang sebentar lagi keluar dari 'kotak lucu' ya XD awas loh! Ada banyak duri nya nih jalanan yang kalian pikir hijau lembut seperti kapas itu. Hihihi**

**Ah, gomen saya kebanyakan bacot! Next chap gak bakalan banyak ngebacot lagi kok :p hehe. Ah, satu lagi! Sangat disarankan selama membaca fic ini mendengarkan musik instrument baik itu musik piano, biola, dll biar dapat feel nya :D (yakin loh?) karena selama menuliskan cerita ini pun, musik-musik lembut dan sedih mengalun di pemutar musik saya. Jadi setidaknya kalian bisa ngerti perasaan saya saat nulis ini (DUARRR!) Di chapter akhir, saya akan beritahu list musik yang saya jadikan backsound untuk fanfic ini! Janji! **

**Mind to RnR? **

**3.8(3rd)19**

**12022014/22.16**


End file.
